He's my Son now
by Kalnaman
Summary: Hotch has adopted a little boy. Now he has two sons he's proud of. He meets a man from the boy's past. Kidficlet. I wonder if you can guess who the little boy is :o  Warnings: None


He is my son now

By Kalnaman

Warnings: None

Summary: Hotch has adopted a little boy. Now he has two sons he's proud of. He meets a man from the boy's past. Kidfic. I wonder if you can guess who the little boy is :o)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show Criminal Minds.

Hotch was sitting on a bench in a park fondly watching both his sons playing in the playground. He was proud of his oldest. He'd accepted the little lost three-year-old boy as his own little brother and protected him as a proud big brother would. "Jack, do you want to feed the ducks now?" Hotch called to his oldest.

"Yes, Dad."

"Then bring your brother here to get the bread."

Jack took his little brother's small hand in his and walked toward their dad. When the youngest noticed Hotch he let go of Jack's hand and ran to him, "Daddy!" Hotch scooped him up. "Hey there, my little Einstein." Hotch said while hugging his youngest.

"My name's not Einstein, Daddy. Daddy's silly."

"It isn't?" Hotch played confused.

The little boy shook his head and told his daddy who Einstein was. "I don't have a beard Daddy. And my hair isn't gray either."

"No, but you are a genius like he was, that's for sure. You the only three-year-old I know who can tell me facts about Einstein and a multitude of other things," Hotch said proudly and gave the boy another hug. He then gave Jack a hug. "I'm very proud of both my sons. Come, let's go feed the ducks."

They went down to the lake. Hotch let Jack help little Einstein feed the ducks while he kept an eye on them both, so that they wouldn't fall into the lake. Hotch looked over his shoulder; he had a feeling that someone was watching them. And sure enough, someone was. He was surprised to see who it was. Hotch hurried to watch his sons instead. He knew that bad things can happen in only a few seconds. He smiled brightly when he heard both his sons laughing. He was happy that the little boy accepted him as his daddy right away. He wondered if somewhere in that little brain of his, he remembered his past. With an eidetic memory, you should think that it was buried somewhere deep inside of his brain. Hotch just hoped if he someday should remember some things, that he would only remember happy things.

When they finished feeding the ducks the boys went back to the playground. And Hotch back to the bench. The man who'd been watching them took a seat beside him. "Hello, Aaron. Is the little boy who I think he is?"

"Yes, Jason, he is." Hotch said without saying hi to him too.

"How did it happen?"

"And accident on a case. It happened like in some kind of Sci-Fi B-movie."

Gideon nodded sadly.

"He's my son now, Jason. You had your chance when he was still big, but you blew it."

Gideon let out a regretful sigh. "Yeah, I know. But I hope I can be a part of his new life. I need to make up for a lot."

"Yes, you sure do have a lot to make up for. If he wants you in his life, I won't go against it. But I promise you one thing. If you ever hurt him again, I'll hunt you down."

"I know. I promise I won't hurt him again."

Hotch nodded satisfied.

"Does he have any memories from… before?"

"No. At least not what we know of. But he spit out facts like he did before his accident. He hasn't lost his genius. I have a feeling that his memories are buried deep down. I hope the bad things he witnessed won't come back to the surface."

"Me too. He's witnessed too much."

"That's for sure." Hotch said sadly.

They stopped their conversation when they saw that the boys were heading their way. The youngest hid behind Jack in shyness, as he noticed the stranger sitting beside his daddy. Hotch noticed. "Come here, my Little Einstein." Hotch said while he reached out his arms toward the toddler. The toddler hurried to get into his daddy's arms.

"I want you to meet a friend of mine."

Gideon smiled at the boy. "Hi there, little one. My name is Gideon. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

The boy wrapped his arms around Hotch's arm. "My name is Spencer Reid Hotchner." He then looked at his big brother. "This is my big brother Jack."

"Yes, I know. I've seen him before when he was younger."

Jack looked at him, confused. "You have?"

Gideon nodded, "Yes, I have."

Spencer studied Gideon closely. Both Hotch and Gideon were wondering if he remembered something. But to their surprise Spencer hugged Hotch and firmly told Gideon while pointing at Hotch, "He is my Daddy."

The End


End file.
